1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a method and system for providing broadcast content, more particularly to a method and system for providing broadcast content information related to broadcast programs.
2. Description of the Related Technology
With remarkable developments in telecommunications, the mobile communication terminal is being equipped with various multimedia functions such as MP3, video, and broadcasting, etc., on top of the main function as a telephone. Also, there is currently being established a convergence environment within the mobile communication terminal, examples of which include providing TV and radio tuner functions, and providing DMB (Digital Multimedia Broadcasting) functions. However, a broadcast program provided by satellite broadcasting, airwave broadcasting, satellite DMB, and groundwave DMB, etc., is provided in a form produced by each broadcasting company and provided unidirectionally. To resolve this, information related to a broadcast program may be provided together, using an EPG (Electronic Program Guide), to the mobile communication terminal, so that when a user presses a certain key in order to view the information related to a broadcast program, an access may be made to the wireless Internet to be provided with detailed information corresponding to the broadcast contents information of interest.
However, this entails the inconvenience of having to manipulate several keys to be provided with the information related to a broadcast program, and at present, the information provided is mostly centered on texts or still images.
Furthermore, this method requires the user to separately access the wireless Internet for information related to a broadcast content, in the middle of viewing the broadcast content.